Why Can't You Say It?
by sapphirianEternity
Summary: A springtime Ferris wheel ride. Dirk and White discover a few feelings... InjustShipping. Read! Oh, and Review, too! ONESHOT


It was sunset on yet another spring day. Dirk spun around, his braids flying. He got onto his hands and twisted. He ended up spinning around on his back, seeing door leading to the Ferris wheel ride, various trees, and a person wearing white. Wait… what? Dirk stopped spinning, slightly dizzy. He looked at the girl in front of him, who had a white tank top, a black vest, torn jean shorts, a pink and white trucker hat, and black boots. Her brown hair was in a ponytail and she had blue eyes. Dirk's heart leapt into his throat. "Oh, hi, White!" He squeaked. Literally squeaked! The blue eyed girl stifled a laugh with her hand.

"Hi, Dirk!" White said, smiling. The girl adjusted her hat so she could see the boy better. "How are you this evening?"

"Good…" Dirk said, standing up. "W-wanna hang out… maybe… feel like… having a Pokémon battle… and riding the Ferris wheel?"

"I'd love to!" White said, taking out a Pokéball.

"Wait..." The boy said. White, about to open the Pokéball and release a Pokémon, stopped. "Did you say y-yes?" White nodded. "Seriously!" The girl nodded again. "Cool! I knew you were awesome the minute I saw you! Ready to battle? Let's go!"

The brunette blinked, slightly off guard. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go!" Dirk sent out his one and only Pokémon, a Darumaka. White smiled and opened her Pokéball, releasing an Unfezant. "Air Cutter!"

Darumaka was unconscious by the time Air Cutter had hit it. Dirk blinked. "Ouch… why are you so strong?" White just smiled apologetically. Dirk recalled Darumaka and ran a hand through his braids. "Ugh, ugh, ugh. As usual, you showed no mercy on me."

"I'm sorry?" White tried.

Dirk shook his head. "It's fine. Have you thought about trying to become Champion?"

The brunette blinked at the sudden question, and then grinned. "Yeah! That's my dream!"

"White, I think that could be more than a dream for you," The boy said plainly. He stood for a moment, serious. Then, he grinned. "And I'll cheer you all the way!"

The brunette girl smiled and recalled her Unfezant. "Great job, Pilo."

"Yeah. Anyway… Let's go and ride the Ferris wheel!" White nodded as Dirk entered the building to get onto the Ferris wheel. After a pause, White moved to follow him. A few minutes later, she and Dirk were sitting on the ride, moving higher. "It's getting higher and higher... Ulp. This is faster than I thought." White opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Oh, look here! Ulp, I'm not feeling so good…" He sat through the rest of the Ferris wheel ride in silence. This time, it wasn't the height that scared him. It was the girl next to him. He opted to look out the window instead. The western horizion was yellow, pink, and orange. The eastern sky was a dark blue. He turned east, looking at the stars. For an odd reason, it reminded him of White's eyes…

By the time they were back on the ground, the sky was entirely blue with white specks. White was looking at Dirk, who was saying something alont the lines of "Hmm-mmmm… Hm, hm, hmm…"

The brunette girl took a deep breath and said, "Are you okay… Dirk?"

The boy shook his head, as if coming out of a trance. "Ah, sorry, sorry… I was just thinking."

"About..?" White asked, raising an eyebrow. "Please, expand on that concept."

"I feel like… When I'm hanging out with you, time passes soooooo fast," Dirk started.

White blinked. "I-I don't quite understand."

"I mean, I was thinking… How cruel time can be." Dirk was looking at the sky. He risked a glance at the silent girl. Her eyes… they were pretty in the dark like this. Dirk immediately went red. "Ha ha, forget I said anything! Thanks for the fun! Let's hang out again!"

White looked sad for just a moment. A second later, she smiled. But it looked… forced. She whispered, "Okay."

Dirk took a deep breath. "Bye, White!"

White bliked and looked down, pulling her trucker hat over her eyes. "I'll see you around, Dirk."

The girl turned on her heel and ran towards the exit of the carnival. Dirk just stood there. "I was that close… I could've told her. I need to stop chickening out. ….There's always next time." He took a deep breath. "Next time. I'll tell her next time, I swear it!"

…

"We were talking, and he was thinking, and I… I… I don't know anymore!"

"Calm down!" Bianca's voice chirped from the Xtranceiver. "Oh, 'm sorry for yellin'. So what happened? Did he say anything of worth?"

White sighed from her place leaning against the wall, her feet in the air and her hair hanging down. "He said that time went really fast when we were together. I-It seemed like he wanted to tell me something else, because he changed the subject really fast."

"Looks like he fancies you, White!" Bianca said.

White took a breath. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"Why would you be afraid? D-don't you like him, too?"

White took a breath to steady herself. "I… I think I do." At that point, she lost it. Hot tears spilled out of her eyes. "Why didn't he say it? He could have said it!"

Bianca was silent until… "White, you're having one of your episodes, aren't you?"

The brunette laughed bitterly through her tears. "What was your first clue?"

"White, I'll be there faster than a barefoot jackrabbit on a hot greasy griddle in the middle of August!"

White sniffed. "Y-y-you've been watching Spongebob again, h-haven't you?"

"Of course! …D'you want me to bring Cheren?"

"N-no." The mention of her other friend caused more tears to fall. "J-just you, please. I-If Cheren comes, he'll o-overreact."

Bianca nodded sadly. "Okay. I'll bring a bar of chocolate."

"Thank you, Bianca," White said before hanging up. A moment later, she was on her feet and staring out her window. She stopped resisting the tears minutes ago. "Dirk… why didn't you say it?"

* * *

><p><em>Rachel: Sapph? How...<em>

**_I have no clue. _**

**Drew: Um...**

_**I don't know. BTW, did you know Dirk and Hilda is called InjustShipping? Cool!**_

**Drew: Sapph doesn't own Pokemon, BTW. **

_Rachel: Nope! Just that brain of hers!_

**_Anyone who can guess where White's Unfezant name comes from gets a virtual cookie! Read and review, please! Oh, and since I didn't explain a few things, I will now. _**

"White, you're having one of your episodes, aren't you?"- Can anyone guess what that means? ...No? Okay. White's bi-polar. She was thrust into a depressive episode by the Ferris Wheel Ride.

Bianca- I don't know, it's so much easier to write her as a southern belle. With the mind of an eight year old. My favorite quote relating to Bianca was "...You've been watching Spongebob again, haven't you?"

Cheren- I imagine him as someone very protective of his friends. And seeing as he apparently "knows everything", he doesn't seem like the type who would sit down and listen to the entire story.

Dirk's dialouge- I got that basically straight out of the game. I wanted it to be authentic, but in the same sense have heart and soul. And they don't expand on what goes on in that boy's head, so I added some things of my own.

**_If anyone here seems OOC, please tell me ASAP!_**


End file.
